Aimer c'est détruire
by MissPriprou
Summary: Des voyages en trains entre préfets obligatoires ? Oui, mais à quel prix ? Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent cela ne peut avoir que des conséquences. Surtout quand le passé vient s'immiscer dans l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

C'était enfin la rentrée !

Pour la jeune sorcière de 17 ans qui répondait au nom d'Hermione, cette rentrée était stressante puisqu'elle avait été désignée pour être préfète-en-chef avec un homologue masculin dont elle ignorait l'identité. Elle ne le saurait qu'une fois arrivée aux wagon leur étant réservé. Elle finit donc ses quelques préparatifs, mis quelques magazines, pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas durant le long voyage en train, sous sa robe de sorcier qui était sur le dessus de sa valise de façon à ne pas être trop froissée.

« Vite Hermione ! On va être en retard, » la prévint sa mère.

« Oui j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle manqua de tomber dans les escaliers tellement elle avait voulu faire vite pour ne pas faire attendre ses parents.

« Fais attention voyons ! Ce n'est pas le moment de t'emmener à l'hôpital, » lui dit son père qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers afin de pouvoir charger les valises dans la voiture.

« Oui papa. »Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Sur ce, ils partirent en direction de la gare King Cross. Ils sortirent rapidement de la voiture et emmenèrent les affaires d'Hermione près du mur qu'il fallait qu'elle passe.

« Au revoir Mione ! »Lui dirent ses parents.

« Au revoir papa ! Au revoir maman ! » Dit-elle en les enlaçant tendrement chacun leur tour.

« Passe une bonne année et reviens nous vite ou alors écris nous ! »Lui demanda sa mère.

« Oui maman ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne vous oublierai pas ! »Dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle passa le mur et aperçut aussitôt les têtes rousses de la famille Weasley. « Bonjour tout le monde ! »Leur dit Hermione avec plein d'enthousiasme.

« Ah ! Te voilà Hermione ! »Lui répondit Madame Weasley, contente des retrouvailles avec la meilleure amie de son fils Ronald.

« Bonjour toute seule ! » lui dirent les jumeaux en chœur qui était venu pour revoir quelques têtes familières...

« Coucou toi ! » dit Harry, « ça va ? »

« Oui bien et vous ? Vos vacances ? Tu es arrivé quand au Terrier ? »Lui demanda-t-elle, contente de le voir.

Le train siffla, ne permettant pas à Harry de répondre à Hermione.

« Aller les enfants ! C'est l'heure maintenant ! »dit Monsieur Weasley.

Les deux plus jeunes Weasley, Harry et Hermione prirent Madame Weasley dans leur bras, ainsi que le mari de celui-ci en signe d'au revoir avant de partir vers le train.

« Bon bah moi je dois vous laisser... »Apprit Hermione aux garçons.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? » fit Ron étonné.

« Oui puisque je suis préfète-en-chef, je dois y aller. »

« Ah... Bon d'accord... À plus alors. » Elle partit alors à la recherche de ce fameux compartiment à préfets. L'ayant enfin trouvé, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais ses efforts étaient vains. En plus, le volet était fermé, ce qui empêchait Hermione de voir ce qui obstrué l'entrée du compartiment. Elle utilisa donc la manière "forte". Elle sortit sa baguette et... « Alohomora ! » La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir des vêtements masculins et féminins mais aussi laissant entendre des sériés de soupirs et de cris...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione croyait faire un cauchemar... Elle décida donc après quelques secondes d'attente, de se faire entendre :

« Hum hum... » fit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Elle vit alors une tête blonde et une tête brune se dégager de la couverture.

« Hein ? Granger ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ? » dit le jeune homme blond étonné de voir cette jeune fille ici.

« Et bien, je te retourne la question... Malefoy ! » fit-elle.

« Bah moi je suis préfete-en-chef... Et toi ? » lui demanda-t-il sans bouger.

« Moi aussi... Donc, si mes suppositions sont bonnes et je sais qu'elles le sont, il y a une personne de trop dans cette pièce. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard insistant sur la jeune fille brune qui répondait au nom de Pansy Parkinson.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirai parce que MADEMOISELLE Sang-de-Bourbe le veut... » cracha-t-elle vers la préfete-en-chef.

« Mais non pas parce que je le veux, mais parce que tu n'es pas préfète-en-chef à ce que je sache ! » dit-elle en essayant de contenir sa rage envers la Serpentard.

« Mon Draguichou chéri... » dit-elle en faisant les yeux doux au blond.

« Casse toi ! » dit-il, sans même un regard pour la jeune fille qui, elle, le regarder amoureusement.

« Mais... » essaya-t-elle d'un air plus triste que précédemment.

« Elle t'a demander de partir et moi aussi, donc il est clair que tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici... Alors CASSE-TOI ! » termina-t-il avec un ton plus fort pour les derniers mots.

Elle prit ses affaires et regarda Hermione avec un air de dégoût.

« Voilà, qu'est ce que tu me veux maintenant qu'elle est partie ? » demanda le jeune homme, sceptique.

« Va falloir qu'on parle... » répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face de laquelle le jeune homme venait de s'affaler.

« Qu'on parle ? De quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien de nos devoirs en temps que préfets-en-chef... » lui répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« Tu sais, » trancha-t-il, « je pense que l'on a reçu la même lettre donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler. Par contre, on devrait peut-être enfiler nos robes de sorcier si l'on veut montrer l'exemple, non ? » demanda-t-il en levant pour une des rares fois, les yeux vers Hermione.

« On a encore le temps. Tu peux si tu veux, mais moi je vais attendre encore un peu. » Elle sortit son mp3 de son sac pour écouter de la musique le temps de lire son magazine.

Drago, quant à lui, était toujours en boxer et ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux. Celle-ci s'en était aperçu et en riait intérieurement tout en continuant sa lecture.

Depuis une heure maintenant, Hermione dormait et Drago qui s'était rhabillé en laissant sa chemise légèrement ouverte, veillait sur elle. Il avait même mis sa couverture sur elle, pour pas qu'elle attrape froid.

À son réveil, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait une couverture sur elle, elle voulu alors remercier Drago pour cette délicate attention, mais il n'était plus là.

« Sûrement parti rejoindre ses amis. Normal. Je vais me changer le temps qu'il est pas là. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle venait d'enlever son maillot quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, elle attrapa la couverture pour se couvrir et vit alors Drago apparaître avec 2 paquets de friandises.

« Je te manque tant que ça pour que tu agrippes ma couverture si fortement ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Non, je serais toi, je m'enlèverai cette idée de la tête maintenant. »

Drago posa les paquets sur la petite table prévue à cet effet, s'assit sur la banquette d'en face et ajouta :

« Bah vas-y. Change-toi ! Tu n'es pas la première que je vois en sous-vêtement. »

« Rêve pas trop Malefoy. Si tu crois que je vais me changer avec toi qui me surveille... » commença-telle, mais le train s'arrêta brusquement et Hermione essaya de se rattraper à ce qu'elle pu mais tout ce qu'elle attrapa était la couverture qui ne la retint pas terriblement et elle glissa donc...


	3. Chapter 3

Drago la rattrapa de justesse mais ils tombèrent tous les deux, Drago sur la banquette et Hermione sur Drago. Face à face, seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leur deux visages. Hermione ayant une main sur le torse musclé du beau blond, l'autre retenant la couverture, tandis que lui, entourait la jeune femme de ses bras, au niveau de la taille, lui procurant une sécurité jamais connue jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard intense. Les yeux, chocolat noisette, de la jeune femme plongés dans les yeux, bleus qui virait sur la couleur du ciel, du jeune homme. Ce dernier rompit l'échange.

« Tu disais Granger ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Euh... Bah... » bafouilla-t-elle, perturbée par la vue que lui offrait le séduisant jeune homme.

« Je te trouble à ce point là ? » insista-t-il fièrement avec un sourire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus.

« Non... Pas du tout... C'est juste que... » bafouilla-t-elle à nouveau en essayant une nouvelle fois d'aligner deux mots.

« Que ? » demanda-t-il, impatient de savoir la suite.

« Merci de m'avoir rattrapée... » dit-elle en se détachant de l'étreinte que maintenait le jeune homme.

« De rien, mais tu n'as pas finis ta phrase... » annonça ce dernier en se relevant afin de pouvoir s'installer correctement sur la banquette.

« Quelle phrase ? » avait-elle dit en se retournant de façon à se qu'il aperçoive son clin d'œil.

« Et en plus, tu te moques de moi ? » répliqua-t-il, levant légèrement le ton, en se levant brusquement.

Il était maintenant plus grand et imposant qu'Hermione mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Non... Bien sûr que non... Pourquoi vas-tu t'imaginer cela ? » dit-elle d'un ton innocent.

« Alors ton clin d'œil était destiné à la banquette ? » demanda-t-il, toujours sur le même ton.

« Non. Mais il n'était pas non plus pour toi. » répliqua-elle fièrement en lui tirant la langue comme une enfant qui venait de gagner.

« On règlera ça à Poudlard, » dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Hermione, « mais pour le moment je vais prendre l'air donc profites-en pour finir de t'habiller. » ajouta-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte du compartiment.

« Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle cherche à la fin ? » pensa-t-il, à mi-voix

« Dragichouuuuuuu ! » hurla Pansy avec les yeux pétillants de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait enfin sortir du compartiment qu'il partageait avec l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Oh non... Il ne manquait plus qu'elle... » soupira-t-il tout bas en apercevant Pansy se diriger vers lui en courant.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mon chéri... » demanda-t-elle inquiète de le voir comme ça.

« Je... Ne suis pas... Ton... CHÉRI ! OK ? » avait-il sifflé entre ses dents.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce que t'a fait la Sang-de-Bourbe encore ? » accusa-t-elle, voulant se montrer menaçante à l'encontre de la dîtes Sang-de-bourbe, qui soit dit en passant, ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

« RIEN ! D'accord ? Maintenant, lâche-moi ! J'ai besoin d'être seul. » annonça-t-il en serrant les poings de plus en plus fort.

« Mais... » commença-t-elle voulant se rapprocher du blond. Il la repoussa brusquement et dit :

« Si je suis parti du compartiment, ce n'est pas pour que quelqu'un me rejoigne une fois sorti. » reprit-il en essayant de ne pas montrer la colère qui montait en lui.

« Mais... Dragichou... »

« CASSE-TOI ! » trancha-t-il sec.

Elle partit, effrayée de n'avoir jamais vu Drago se comporter ainsi avec elle. Presque instantanément, Hermione entrouvrit la porte du compartiment afin de voir Drago.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui. » trancha-t-il en se retournant afin de voir Hermione.

« Vraiment ? » insista-t-elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

« Non... » répliqua-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione qui s'approcha et qui releva la tête de Drago afin de voir ses yeux bleu gris.

« En faites, je ne sais pas... » lui répondit-il doucement.

« Aller, viens. Rentre. » Elle le tira vers elle et le fit entrer dans le compartiment, elle referma la porte une fois être rentrée à son tour. Elle prit la couverture afin de la mettre sur les épaules de son homologue avant de s'installer sur une banquette.

Elle posa sa main sur le front de celui-ci et s'exclama.

« Tu es bouillant ! Tu dois sûrement faire une montée de fièvre. » lui apprit-elle.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda-t-il commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Tu es probablement malade. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! » s'affola-t-il.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas mourir.. » commença-t-elle avant d'apercevoir le visage qu'avait le blond. Elle l'appela donc : « Malefoy ? Malefoy ?! » dit-elle plus brusquement, la peur lui lacérant le ventre. Il ne répondit pas et tomba, la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

« Je suis où là ? » demanda Drago en essayant brusquement de se redresser.

« À l'infirmerie. » répondit Hermione en lui faisant comprendre de ne pas aller trop vite.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » continua-t-il.

« Un peu plus de 22h maintenant... » annonça-t-elle en revenant à ses occupations.

« Les premières années ! » sursauta le jeune homme, provocant également un sursaut chez la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'est occupé d'eux.» le rassura-t-elle.

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

« Je... Les profs m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi puisque je suis ton homologue. » lui répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait convaincante.

« Ok... Ça te dirait qu'on aille parler dans notre salle commune ? » suggéra-t-il avec son sourire en coin, en commençant déjà à se défaire des draps blancs de l'infirmerie.

« J'aimerais bien mais... » répondit-elle en lui suggérant en retour de se remettre dans les draps, se qu'il fit malgré l'air déçu de la jeune femme.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Bah... C'est que... Ne sachant pas exactement ce que tu as, ils préfèrent te garder à l'infirmerie jusque demain soir. » affirma-t-elle en baissant la tête, supposant qu'il ne le prendrait pas vraiment comme une bonne nouvelle.

« Quoi ?! Mais... Pourquoi ?! Comment ?! Que s'est-il passé ?! » commença-t-il à s'énerver.

« Parce qu'au cas où cela serait contagieux, ils veulent éviter que tu ne le transmette à d'autres élèves. »

« Et toi ? Ils ont accepté que tu restes... Pourquoi ? » accusa-t-il.

« Parce qu'ils... Ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi je te rappelle ! » commença-t-elle à s'emporter. « Et puis, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de contact qui pourrait me transmettre ta maladie ou je ne sais quoi... » finit-elle par lâcher avant reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda-t-il, incertain de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« Du moment que l'on ne s'embrasse pas ! Mais vu ce que je représente pour toi et ce que tu es pour moi... Il n'y a aucun risque que cela se produise. »

« Tu serais surprise de voir que je ne te déteste pas tant que cela... Et puis, je suis persuadé que c'est pareil pour toi... » avait-il annoncé d'un ton plus sérieux que jamais.

« Ah bon ? Voyez-vous ça ? » ironisa-t-elle, septique.

« Ouais... »

« Tu me fais marcher là Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? » essaya-t-elle de comprendre.

« Vraiment ? En es-tu absolument sûre ? »

Malefoy lui faisait perdre son assurance avec ses questions qui n'avait pas de véritables réponses mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

« Déballes-moi tes arguments, je t'écoute. » répondit-elle, prête à se que pourrait lui soumettre son correspondant.

« Si pour toi, je ne suis toujours que cette fouine arrogante, c'est ça ? Le joli surnom que vous me donner avec tes amis Potter et Weasmoche ? » ajouta-il avec un air de dégoût à l'énonciation de ces deux noms.

« Hum hum. » fit-elle sans prendre en compte la grimace qu'il avait fait aux noms de ses amis et en voulant savoir au plus vite où il voulait en venir.

« Et bien, pourquoi, si je ne suis toujours que cette fouine arrogante à tes yeux, es tu encore ici à vouloir veiller sur moi ? »

« Tu veux vraiment la vérité ? »

« Hum hum. » répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec un hochement de la tête ne faisant qu'affirmait, pour lui, le fait qu'il est touché un point sensible.

« Tout simplement parce que les profs me l'ont demandé, c'est tout. Et puisque tu es maintenant bel et bien réveillé, je vais te laisser au bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. » argumenta-t-elle en commençant à partir avec un sourire en coin à la Malefoy sur le visage.

« Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche, Granger ! »

« Et moi aussi chiant, Malefoy ! »

Elle partit en courant jusqu'à leur appartement commun pour monter directement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci et pensant tout haut :

« Tu es peut être chiant... Mais tu as un truc qui m'empêche d'être loin de toi... Et oui je suis lâche, mais, vois-tu, je pense que mes raisons sont suffisantes pour m'autoriser à l'être envers toi... »

Puis, elle s'endormit alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée.

A l'infirmerie, Drago marmonnait :

« Elle est lâche mais tellement sensible et fragile... Je ne mérite pas le peu d'attention qu'elle me porte... Surtout après tout ce que je lui ai fait... »

Drago se tut en voyant les lumières du couloir s'allumait et entendre des pas précipités et des voix se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Ces voix disaient « vite appelé Mme Pomfresh. Il lui faut des soins au plus vite. »

En reconnaissant la voix de son professeur de métamorphose, il comprit qu'il était arrivé malheur à un Gryffondor. Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et vit...


	5. Chapter 5

« Hermione ! » s'écria-t-il, un peu fort puisque son professeur de métamorphose et l'infirmière s'aperçurent qu'il était réveillé. Son professeur tourna les yeux vers lui rapidement avant de continuer de s'occuper d'Hermione.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous voilà enfin réveillé. » se réjouissant-elle faussement.

« Bah oui… » s'étonna-t-il. « Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Vous étiez endormis depuis 2 jours maintenant… »

« 2 jours ?! Et Hermione… Enfin, je veux dire Granger est restée là pendant 2 jours ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Nous lui avions formellement interdit de venir et puis elle n'aurait eu aucune envie de venir vous tenir compagnie, vu sa haine pour vous… »

« Ah… Oui, c'est vrai que vu de ce côté-là… »

« Bon, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer maintenant Monsieur Malefoy, » dit-elle comme pour se débarrasser de lui, ce qu'il ressent vite comme tel.

« Bien professeur… »

Et il se rendormit tout en repensant à ce que venait de lui dire McGonagall.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Hermione avait comme… Disparu. Il chercha sa valise et prit de quoi s'habiller pour aller la chercher et déjeuner un petit quelque chose. Après s'être habillé très classe, comme à son habitude avec une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et un jean noir, il se dirigea vers la salle des préfets et n'y trouva personne à son grand désespoir. Il descendit donc à la grande salle espérant trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Il alla donc à sa table, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la manquer de sa place étant donné qu'elle se trouvait toujours juste sous son nez,auquel il aperçut Blaise et… Pansy…

« Hey ! Salut Dray ! Te voilà enfin réveillé et de retour parmi nous ? » fit Blaise, étonné.

« Salut Blaise. Apparemment oui… Je suis de retour parmi les Serpentards… »

« Mon Draguichou ! » s'écria Pansy.

« Bonjour Pansy. » annonça-t-il d'un ton ferme et froid.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs ! Je me suis énormément inquiétée pour toi ! »

« Je vois cela. Bon écoute, » dit-il, en tournant la tête vers Blaise, « je te laisse avec mon cher ami Blaise, car j'ai quelques comptes à régler. Blaise, a plus. »

« Mais Dray ! Tu n'as rien mangé ! » s'inquiéta Blaise.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens manger un bout dès que j'ai fini. » Et il partit sans prendre en compte ce que lui disaient Pansy et Blaise étant donné qu'il était concentré sur sa cible qui n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?! » cracha Ron.

« Je n'ai pas encore mangé ni très faim alors s'il te plaît, garde tes miettes pour toi merci bien, » annonça-t-il en venant se mettre derrière Hermione afin de mieux atteindre son oreille.

« D'où tu t'approches d'Hermione comme cela toi ?! » s'énerva de plus belle Ron.

« Mais laisse le un peu tranquille, Ron, tu ne vois pas qu'il veut seulement lui parler, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? » demanda calmement Harry.

« Étant donné que je suis son homologue… » dit-il souriant en apercevant les têtes ahuries de Ron, Harry et Ginny en apprenant la nouvelle qu'Hermione ne leur avait sûrement toujours pas annoncée.

« Tu es préfète avec LUI ?! » s'étonnèrent en choeur Harry, Ron et Ginny.

« Bah… Tu venais pourquoi Malefoy ? » esquiva-t-elle en détournant le regard de ses amis afin de porter son attention au jeune homme qui se trouver derrière elle.

« Te parler si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si cela la dérange puisqu'elle a des comptes à régler avec nous avant ! » ronchonna Ron.

« Bon Ron, tu as fini de faire ton gamin ? » s'exclama Ginny. « S'il est venu jusqu'à notre table pour venir chercher Hermione, c'est que cela doit être important ! »

« Merci Weasley fille. Tu as raison en plus. » répliqua le concerner d'un ton tellement calme que cela en devenait inquiétant.

Hermione se leva.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas aller discuter avec lui alors que nous nous devons… »

« Ron ! Ça suffit tes gamineries maintenant d'accord ! » s'énerva Hermione. « Ce n'est pas parce que je vais aller parler avec cet énergumène que je ne vais pas revenir pour régler mes comptes ! Et puis d'abord je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Ronald Weasley ! » Drago semblait fier d'elle, vu comment elle venait de rembarrer son meilleur ami, il souri.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la grande salle sous les yeux étonnés des 4 maisons.

« Bon, maintenant que l'on est sorti, je peux savoir ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? »

« Oh ! t'en prie ! On ne me la fait pas à moi ! »

« Mais te faire quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles Malefoy ! »

« Bon, premièrement, arrête de m'appeler Malefoy ! »

« Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Tarte à la citrouille ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Drago, cela me va parfaitement. » répondit-il calmement.

« Ok… Admettons que j'accepte, viens-en au fait ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Bien. Donc, je vais te poser une seule et unique question. »

« J'attends. » ajouta-t-elle en se calmant.

« Pourquoi es-tu restée près de moi lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à ta question ! Tu m'as juste fait sortir pour me faire répéter que les profs me l'avaient demandé ? C'est bon, je me tire ! » ajouta-t-elle, en commençant à tourner le dos à son homologue.

« Euh… »

« Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais terminé… »

« Eh bien, dépêche toi ! »

« Cela ne te dérangerait que l'on discute dans un endroit quelque peu plus privé ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« Aurais-tu des choses « intimes » à me dire ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement curieuse.

« Non… Mais je préfère ! »

« Bah moi je ne préfère pas ! » cria-t-elle comme pour qu'il le comprenne bien.

« Dans ce cas-là… »

« Quoi dans ce cas-là ? Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là Malefoy ! Oh non ! Non ! NON ! »

Pendant qu'Hermione essayait de se débattre en vain vue la force que le jeune homme avait acquise grâce au Quidditch, Drago, lui, emmena, de force, la belle Gryffondor qui donnait des coups de poing dans son dos.

Une fois arrivé là où Drago le voulait, il déposa délicatement Hermione au sol.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as traîné de force jusqu'à la salle des préfets en chef ? »

« Parce que seuls toi et moi avons le mot de passe et qu'ici, je suis sûr de ne pas être dérangé par quiconque. »

Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'oublies pas un léger détail ? »

« Et lequel ? Si je puis me permettre… »

« Le professeur McGonagall ne l'a donné qu'à moi le mot de passe… Ce qui signifie que tu n'as aucune raison de me forcer à aller plus loin. » fit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

« En es-tu réellement sûre ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire sournois. Elle, au contraire, perdit le sien.

« Absolument certaine ! » insista-t-elle, en tournant le dos à Drago, prête à partir, car elle était sûre qu'il ne trouverait pas.

« Connaissant McGonagall et son côté fleur bleue… Je dirais qu'aimer c'est détruire. »

À ces mots, le tableau représentant un lion et un serpent en position d'attaque, l'un face à l'autre, s'ouvrit. Hermione, bouche bée, se retourna face à Drago qui la regardait, souriant.

« Alors ? Toujours aussi certaine que je ne connais pas le mot de passe de la salle des préfets ? »


	6. Chapter 6

« Comment... Mais... » Bafouilla Hermione.

« Et oui, que veux-tu ? Je connais les goûts de la directrice de Gryffondor. Il n'y a qu'elle pour choisir des mots de passe à l'eau de rose, » en commençant à entrer dans la salle des préfets.

« C'est pas faux... »

« Bah... Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? ça sera mieux pour discuter si tu rentres nan ? »

« Oui, j'arrive même si je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter à ce que je t'ai déjà dit, » dit-elle, en s'avançant dans la salle commune des préfets et en se tournant afin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Seulement, elle resta face à la porte, car elle sentait son souffle chaud au niveau de sa nuque. Elle n'osa pas se retourner de peur de voir son visage trop prêt du sien, mais, elle s'y risqua malgré tout et commença lentement à se retourner pur lui faire face.

Drago, quant à lui ne bougea pas de derrière Hermione, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne se retourner.

Pendant ce temps, aucun de nos deux préfets ne voulait briser ce silence qui était malgré tout, pesant.

Hermione s'y risqua une fois face à Drago mais elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Drago l'avait déjà stoppé en posant son doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

« Chuuuuuut Hermione... » souffla Drago qui maintenait sa position à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Drago s'approcha lentement du visage d'Hermione...

Soudain, un vent violent se mit à souffler alors que les fenêtres étaient fermées.

« Arrêtes ça, Drago Malefoy ! » intervint une voix masculine plutôt rauque.

« Qui êtes vous ?! » interrogea Drago en s'interposant comme pour protéger Hermione.

« Ne reconnais-tu dont pas ton maître, jeune Malefoy ?! »

« Je n'ai pas de maître ! » hurla le jeune homme.

Soudainement, de cette zone de turbulences violentes, sortirent Dumbledore et Voldemort côte à côte.

« Vous faîtes alliance ensemble maintenant ?! » survint Hermione qui était restée cachée derrière Drago.

« Depuis qu'il s'agit de protéger nos deux univers, » intervint simplement Dumbledore.

« "Protéger vos deux univers" ?! » s'interogèrent Hermione et Drago, en se regardant avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui, c'est bien cela. Protéger les deux univers que sont la magie noire et la magie blanche. »

« Et en quoi sommes-nous impliqués ? » demanda Drago.

« Vous êtes impliqués Mr. Malefoy et Miss Granger car il y a une prophétie qui parle de vous». répondit Dumbledore.

« Une prophétie ?! Mais comment ?! » s'interrogea Hermione.

« Il y a Miss Granger... » commença Voldemort.

« Vous l'appelez par son nom maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça ! » s'énerva Drago qui fut retenu par la main glacée d'Hermione. « Mais tu es gelée ma parole ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave ça. Je vous écoute Voldemort. »

« Comme je le disais avant que Mr. Malefoy ne m'interrompt, il y a une prophétie qui dit :

"Lorsque la fille blanche et le fils noir créerons un lien assez puissant pour ne pas être rompu, alors le fruit de ce lien si fort détruira l'ombre, la lumière ainsi que tout l'équilibre magique." »

« Et en quoi cela pourrait nous concerner ?! » intervint Hermione, non parce que moi, je ne vois pas le lien qui pourrait se créer entre Drago et moi-même à part un lien rempli de haine. »

« C'est là que vous vous trompez, miss Granger parce que sachez bien une chose, c'est que, à l'heure actuelle, vous êtes bien plus proches de l'amour que de la haine. »

« Vous vous fichez de nous là ?! »

« Absolument pas miss Granger. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on se serait déplacés si ça n'avait pas été urgent ! » hurla Voldemort en jetant un regard noir en direction d'Hermione.

« Hé ho ! Vous allez vous calmer Monsieur Je-Contrôle-Les-Ténèbres ! C'est pas parce qu'on doute de vos dires que vous devenez nous agresser de la sorte ! »

« Doucement Drago... Ils ont sûrement raison. »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Toi aussi tu perds la tête ma parole ! » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie

« Non Drago attends. Où vas-tu ? » hurla-t-il en quittant la pièce et en claquant la porte.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de sa réaction. Je vous promets de faire attention à l'avenir. Merci de nous avoir prévenus. »

« Bien, miss Granger. Sur ce, vous avez besoin de vous reposer un peu. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés, Voldemort et Dumbledore disparurent.

{ paroles de Drago envers lui-même } [paroles d'Hermione envers elle-même]

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs de Poudlard..

{ Non mais franchement, elle a cru quoi celle là ?! Que j'étais amoureux d'elle ?! Mais et puis quoi encore ?! On nage en plein délire ! } s'énerva-t-il en tournant en rond dans les couloirs. { Il faut que je frappe quelque chose... }

Il s'approcha d'un mur et le frappa avec toute la force qu'il pu y mettre. Il réussissa à peine à toucher le mur. Il lui semblait si loin tout à coup, il avait des vertiges.

{ Oh non, voilà que ça recommence... Hermione ! Hermiooone ! Où es-tu ? Où es... tu ? } Les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de tomber, inconscient sur le sol froid de l'école.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver son homologue.

[Il ne s'est quand même pas volatilisé.]

Soudain, elle passa devant les toilettes et remarqua qu'il y avait une étrange marque sur le sol, toute fraîche. Comme si il y avait eu de l'eau versée volontairement, seulement, la forme n'est pas assez régulière pour que quelqu'un l'ait versée.

[C'est une forme étrange... Et si... Oh non ! Drago !]

Elle se précipita en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle fut stoppée net, lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron et Ginny discutaient. Elle se glissa contre le mur afin de ne pas se faire voir.

« Tu imagines si jamais elle nous cachait quelque chose ?! »

« Mais Ron, que veux-tu qu'Hermione nous cache ? Nous sommes ses amis, elle nous le dirait si il avait un problème, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Hé bien, disons qu'elle est rarement avec nous ces derniers temps, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Mais arrêtes dont de psychoter pour rien veux-tu ?! Tu me fais peur par moment tu sais ? »

« Et si elle sortait avec Malefoy ! »

« Mais Ron ! Arrêtes un peu tes conneries ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne ferait pas ça ! On le sait tous ! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'entendent bien cette année que forcément ils vont sortir ensembles. »

« Je vous en prie, partez retrouver Harry ou je ne sais pas qui mais j'ai besoin de passer, je vous en prie. susurra-t-elle comme une prière qu'elle se faisait à elle-même. »

« Et sinon, au lieu de parler d'Hermione et de se faire des films, si tu allais voir si elle n'est pas déjà arrivée à votre cour.. Qui est ? »

« Potion je crois, avec les Serpentard.. Elle va peut-être arrivée avec son petit Drago Malefoy ! »

« Mais arrêtes de psychoter je te dis ! Il ne se passe rien entre eux ! »

« Si tu le dis.. Bon aller, je me rends aux cachots pour notre cours de potion. »

« D'accord à plus tard frangin. »

Et ils se séparèrent enfin laissant le passage jusqu'à l'infirmerie libre pour qu'Hermione puisse passer. Elle couru alors le plus rapidement qu'elle le puisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle que pour marcher les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la porte de l'infirmerie. Lorsque Hermione arriva enfin, elle trouva des Serpentards tels que Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini au chevet de Drago.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là la Sang-de-Bourbe ?! » injuria Pansy.

« Hé ho ! Je t'ai rien fais encore pour l'instant donc tu pourrais être respectueuse envers une préfète ! » s'emporta Hermione.

« Bon les filles vous calmez un peu ! » intervint calmement Blaise.

« Mais c'est pas une fille ça ! » assura Pansy en se levant brusquement du lit où elle était assise.

« Tu t'es vu un peu Parkinson ?! » injuria Hermione.

« Oh ! J'ai dit on se calme ! » gronda Blaise

« Je ne me calmerai pas tant qu'elle sera là ! »

« Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de partir ? »

« Parce que tu es d'une classe inférieure ! » grogna la jeune brune en se rasseyant sur le lit, près de Drago.

« Pansy ! s'emporta Blaise, tu abuses pas un peu là ? »

« Bah je ne vois pas en quoi j'abuserai ! Cette fille est une sale Sang-de-Bourbe et nous, les Serpentard, sommes des sangs purs. Ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas ça place ici en ce moment même. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient voir Drago ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire ça ? »

« Je ne te savais pas bête à ce point Parkinson ! Je suis simplement venue voir comment il se portait et parce que je devait lui parlait aussi c'est tout. » se radoussit Hermione.

« Mouais, tu n'es pas très crédible mais bon. Maintenant que tu as vu comment Drago allait, tu peux t'en aller ! »

« C'est ce que je vais faire rassure toi. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger une seconde de plus, Miss.. Parkinson ! »

« Oh ! Tu m'appelle Miss maintenant, c'est nouveau ça ! »

« Ouais, dans un élan de grande bonté. » ajouta Hermione en se retournant vers la porte.

« La bonté, ça n'existe pas chez les Sangs-de-Bourbe ! Rien que votre présence n'est pas un acte de bonté ! » hurla Pansy à travers l'infirmerie qu'Hermione traversait de plus en plus vite.

« Si tu le dit. » Et elle claqua la porte.

« Tu es fière de toi Pansy j'imagine ? »

« Absolument ! Comment ne pas l'être après l'exploit que je viens d'accomplir ! »

« Tu appelles ça un exploit ?! » s'indigna Blaise.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Quoi d'autre ? »

« Mais tu es complètement débile ma parole ! Elle ne venait que prendre des nouvelles et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de l'envoyer chier comme un vulgaire toutou parce que c'est une née-moldu ?! »

« Bah oui et qu'est ce qui te prends tout à coup ?! Les Serpentards ne disent pas né-moldu, ils disent Sang-de-Bourbe je te rappelle ! C'est pour ceux qui éprouvent des sentiments tels que la compassion qui disent né-moldu ! »

« Oui bah là, tu me tapes sur les nerfs sérieusement ! » désespéra Blaise en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?! » interrogea Pansy.

« Je sors prendre l'air, je n'ai pas le droit ?! »

« Si, bien sûr que si. »

Et il sorti en claquant la porte. Il commença à descendre les escaliers lorsque ...


End file.
